


A Lot of F’ed Up Stuff Happens In Florida

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some delightful porn. Sam and Dean haven't been together in 2 weeks, and all it takes is one night in a hot Florida hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story was based on a line from "Bloodlust" by Dean, I thought it was kinda funny after he said it, and also kinda kinky =] Hope you enjoy it! I went over it for what seemed like a million times, because my regular beta reader is currently incapacitated, so excuse any mistakes!  


* * *

A Lot of F’ed Up Stuff Happens In Florida  
  
It was two weeks since they last did it. The longest two weeks Sam and Dean ever experienced in their lives. Dean’s hormones raged at the sight of Sam, the time apart making him want to rip Sam’s jeans off and fuck him as hard as possible.  
  
The hunt over in West Palm Beach was agonizing, lots of long, hard nights and not the kind Dean liked.  
  
Sam was busy on his laptop doing research as always. Dean had it, it had been two fucking weeks already and he needed to fuck, or get fucked soon; his hand just wasn’t going to cut it this time.  
  
Sam didn’t have his shirt on, the heat would never allow it, much to Dean’s enjoyment.  
  
Dean watched as each bead of sweat rolled down Sam’s body, Dean needed to taste that again, feel what it was to be inside his brother and make him his one more time.  
  
Dean bit on Sam’s ear. “C'mon baby… just one quick break, for me?”  
  
“We shouldn’t Dean, we gotta nail this guy.”  
  
“Sammy, the only one I’m interested in _nailing_ , is you.”  
  
Sam trembled upon hearing the words, biting his lip and rubbing his cock through his jeans.  
  
Sam slammed his fists onto the table, knocking all the papers and his laptop onto the floor, he didn’t give a fuck, the passion had built up too much, he needed it now.  
  
Sam climbed onto the table laying on his back as Dean slid his own shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his jeans sliding them off with his boxers down to his ankles, grabbing hold of his thick cock, fisting it and making himself even harder.  
  
Sam writhed beneath Dean on the table as Dean took hold of Sam’s jeans pulling them off with his boxer’s forcefully and tossing them aside.  
  
“Fuck me Dean, I want it,” Sam moaned fisting his own cock, as Dean bent down and licked the head of Sam’s member.  
  
It was the sweetest thing Dean had tasted in two weeks, he indulged in the sinful pleasure, deep-throating Sam and swirling his tongue around the slit in Sam’s throbbing cock.  
  
“Uhhhhh, Dean.” **Right.Fucking.There.** Dean could sense Sam was almost over the edge. The throngs of passion delivered from Dean’s wet, warm mouth after two weeks of no sex took to him fast.  
  
“Don’t you fucking come, not yet.”  
  
“I swear Sammy, you come now and we’re not doing it for another two weeks.”  
  
Sam winced, fighting back his orgasm, everything in his body was telling him to come now, but he wouldn’t go against Dean.  
  
Sam closed his eyes, when he heard Dean spit into his hand, he knew what was coming and after two weeks, he was practically begging for it.  
  
“Open your eyes, Sammy, I want you to watch as I fuck you.” Sam did as Dean asked bracing himself for Dean’s onslaught into him.  
  
Dean grabbed both of Sam’s legs, spreading them apart and throwing them over his shoulder as Sam lay on his back on the table, he grabbed his cock and closed in on Sam’s hole.  
  
Before he knew it Dean was slamming in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot. Dean knew every inch of him, inside and out he could get to the spot inside Sam faster than anyone else.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Fucking like that?” he teased.  
  
Sam screamed Dean’s name out using one hand to fist his own cock and using his other hand to reach onto Dean’s hard abs running his hand over them.  
  
Dean stretched out his arm onto Sam’s face caressing his cheek with his thumb before sliding it into Sam’s mouth.  
  
Sam licked his thumb the warm spit coating it as Sam felt a sudden blast of pleasure, Dean was treading deeper and deeper into him.  
  
“Motherfuck!! Dean, unnnnhh, right there, harder Dean I’m so close,” Sam belted out words of pleasure again and again, turning Dean on even more.  
  
Dean grabbed onto Sam thrusting his entire length into him, shaking the little round table to its base making it almost fall over with Sam on it.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“What Sammy?”  
  
“I can’t hold it much longer baby…I’m gonna…”  
  
Dean put his hand over Sam’s mouth once more as Sam’s teeth sank into Dean’s thumb, absorbing some of the shockwaves Sam felt as he rocketed towards orgasm, coming all over his own chest.  
  
“My turn,” Dean said before letting out a loud groan, grabbing Sam’s legs that were over his shoulders tightly and making his final thrusts, letting go deep inside of Sam.  
  
Dean collapsed onto Sam’s chest, the sweaty sticky mess, and playfully bit his neck. He kissed him, thrusting his tongue down Sam’s throat, engulfing the forbidden fruit that was Sam, a fruit that was sweet to Dean’s taste.  
  
The weak table had taken its share and finally buckled, tossing the two of them onto the lush carpet beneath them.  
  
They stared at each other laughing.  
  
Dean rested his head on Sam’s chest, as Sam stroked his hair as beams of fresh sunlight came in through the window.  
  
“Y’know Dean, the hunt isn’t over yet and we still have a few more days here.”  
  
Sam held him closer as they watched the sun rise before getting up and going over to the kitchen.  
  
He brought back a couple of oranges, a blindfold, handcuffs and a bottle of lube.  
  
“What’s all that for?” Dean was suspicious.  
  
“Well Dean, I thought we could use another break.”  
  
“And the oranges?”  
  
“You’re about to find out why they call Florida the sunshine state…”  



End file.
